Unlikely Match
by zfj
Summary: Normal Timeline in Bleak Future series. Vegeta and Bulma, quick oneshot in those famous three years. Not totally confusing if you have not read the Bleak Future series. Short summary of Bleak Future in this fic. Rated M for brief nude scene. Enjoy. BV


A/N- This relates to the Bleak Future series. The Bleak Future series takes place in the Mirai Timeline. It is Gohan and Trunks's struggle through the dark and hopeless times of the Androids. Check my profile for more. If you have not read the Bleak Future series, then this may be a little confusing. Just to clear up some confusion…

Bleak Future- Unlikely Match

Gohan and Trunks survived in a bleak future. Gohan, Trunks, and Piccolo as with the rest of the world live in fear not knowing when the Androids will strike next. Mirai Trunks and Gohan came back in time and this is Vegeta and Bulma's relationship in those 3 years. It is just a oneshot. Enjoy!

Vegeta caught himself AGAIN staring at the woman in her beauty sleep. 'Why can't I get that ridiculous loud mouth woman out of my mind!? This shouldn't be happening! I am the Prince of All Saiyans and here I am thinking about the woman. Damn! I am thinking about her again! I need to get her out of my head! The woman is killing me from the inside! I have to get out of here!' Vegeta thought as he ran outside. Once he got outside, his steps came to a halt. He took a deep breath of fresh night air.

His gravity room was located just a short distance away. It was a space pod, similar to the one that Goku used on his flight to Namek. Vegeta was on his way to get food, but failed miserably. He had stopped in his tracks when he saw the woman asleep on the couch. One of her, as humans call it, soaps was on. It clearly was boring.

He walked over to his gravity machine and pressed the code sequence. The door slowly opened to reveal a large single round room inside. In the middle, was the machine part. He typed in 150 and the door began to close. The machine began to hum and the gravity increased. Once it got to 150G's, the hum remained constant.

Vegeta jumped to the floor, both hands stopping him before he hit the ground underneath the intense gravity. Up and down, up and down. Vegeta was going to do as many push-ups as he could until he fell to the ground, not able to do any more.

'Damn that woman. I was hungry, now I will have to wait until she leaves! That may be all night. I hate her! Why does she have to do this! Her body is to die for. Her curves are perfect. In all my travels through the galaxy, I have never laid eyes on such beauty. And here she prances around thinking that I am not affected by her beauty. Of course I am not affected! I am the Prince of All Saiyans! I won't let a little earth woman affect me! I have to keep thinking of my goal! Don't let go of the thought!'

Bulma had finally woke up around 12:00 AM. She stared at the VCR, and it said 12:00AM. 'Oh… I must have fallen asleep. That episode was no good anyways! The two love birds finally find love! Ugh, why can't my life be perfect like theirs are…' Bulma thought to herself as she lifted her body off the couch. She gave a long yawn and grabbed her blanket and headed upstairs to her bedroom. She turned on the light in her bedroom.

She threw the blanket on the bed, ready to go to sleep. She immediately turned off the piercing light to her precious eyes. Once again it was dark. She walked over to her bed, and realized she heard a humming sound coming from outside. Her window was slightly cracked open. She walked towards her window and saw the lights on

'Ugh! Doesn't he know when to stop?' Bulma thought as she walked over to the window and got rid of the small crack. The sound was still there, just barely. Once she got in her bed, underneath the covers, she quickly fell asleep.

"9998!" Vegeta said as he went down for another push-up. "9999!" Vegeta yelled as he tried to get up, but couldn't. He fell towards the ground crashing even though he was just mere inches from the ground. "Arg! Why couldn't I make it to 10,000! It was just one away. I failed!" Vegeta yelled to himself. His rough voice echoed on the round metal walls of the gravity room.

He lay on the metal floor of the gravity room. The gravity was still at 150. 'It's got to be that woman. She is getting inside me somehow. Nobody has ever done this before! Why now, when I am so close to my goal!' Vegeta managed to get up with great difficulty. His body was very sore from doing all those pushups. He walked ever so slowly to the center of the room. He clicked the 'off' button bringing the gravity down back to earth's standard gravity of one. Slowly the humming faded away and the door unlashed.

He pressed the button next to the door. The door slowly opened from bottom up. He jumped out, ignoring the ramp that the woman had put so that people could walk up and down to get inside the gravity room. He shut the door and walked back inside Capsule Corp. He finally got in bed and looked at the clock right before he went to sleep. It read 3:30AM.

_That next morning…_

Bulma woke up at 9:00 happy she had a full nights rest. 'Another day without Yamcha. I wonder if he has totally forgotten about me. Knowing him, he probably has.' Bulma thought still clinging on to the memories of Yamcha. He had been her first and only boy friend. He didn't want to let go of their relationship. There was just too much there, but she couldn't help thinking that her relationship was dwindling. The last time she had actually seen Yamcha, he had dropped by briefly to get some of his old clothes. Bulma truly didn't have any idea where he was training.

"Thinking of your pathetic excuse for a mate again?" Vegeta asked in a voice that would scare any normal person not affected by the terror of Vegeta.

"Vegeta!" Bulma turned around and yelled. "I told you never to come in my room without knocking! Do you have no respect!?" She continued ranting.

"I don't have respect for anybody on this planet, least of all you. I came in to demand breakfast. Make it now!" Vegeta said and began to yell at the end while watching Bulma's face turn angry.

"Now you listen here! You are in MY house! I am letting you use MY gravity machine that I built. The least you can do is give me a little respect!" Bulma said.

"You should feel honored to house the Prince of All Saiyans. Now make me breakfast now!" Vegeta yelled and walked out Bulma's room.

"Ugh! I don't have to put up with this crap! I am not doing anything for him until he shows me a little respect." Bulma said to herself. She was walking on very thin ice. She knew the possible consequences, but she was tired of all this disrespect. It had been going on for almost two years. She had accepted every order he gave, and did as he asked. But no more!

Ten minutes went by as Bulma got ready. She threw on her clothes and walked downstairs to the kitchen to get something to eat. Just as she expected, Vegeta was sitting at the kitchen table, angry. "Woman! It's been ten minutes! I told you to make me breakfast! If I tell you to do something, do it. Understand?" Vegeta said with a very pissed off face. Any normal person would have peed in their pants by now.

"Make it yourself!" Bulma said in a voice that could rival Vegeta's.

"You did not just say that." Vegeta said, almost with the look of surprise, but he wouldn't want the woman to notice that. He quickly regained his facial composure. 'What does the woman think she's pulling now?'

"Did your monkey sized brain not hear what I said?" Bulma said without thinking of the consequences of saying that.

"You would be wise to do as I say and never call me that again if you value your life." Vegeta said.

"Or what you monkey! I am sick of your disrespect! You constantly order me around as if I'm a thing!" Bulma yelled. She is very pissed off, as is Vegeta.

"I will give you one chance to apologize for calling me that disgraceful name. You better speak up else I will blast you into a million pieces!" Vegeta yelled with anger.

"Never monkey brain!" Bulma yelled back. It was then she regretted those words.

Vegeta charged her and grabbed her neck. He tightened his death grip. Bulma attempted to get out, but failed due to Vegeta's immense strength. "Ve-Vegeta!" Bulma attempted to get out of her mouth. Her neck was being crushed.

"I told you never to call me that, now you will face your punishment, death!" Vegeta whispered in Bulma's ear.

Bulma's didn't manage to get another word out due to the pressure on her neck. Vegeta continued to tighten his vice grip on the woman. "This is going to be painful." Vegeta said in one of the most evil voices imaginable and a growing smirk.

Bulma was now off the ground being held by Vegeta's hands by the neck. She couldn't do a thing. She attempted to grab his hands and try and pry off the vice grip, but knew she couldn't do a thing. She knew that Vegeta was the only person who could change her fate.

"I hope you enjoyed calling me a monkey, my race. Was it worth it? You can figure that in the next dimension." Vegeta said in a calm voice. He was smirking as he continued the vice grip, however something in his head was actually fighting the urge to kill the woman. 'Why can't I do it?' Vegeta thought to himself. He was now using his acting face. He was in fact rather disgusted that he was doing something of this nature.

'What is wrong with me!? Am I incapable of killing this woman here and now!?' Vegeta thought. His grip began to lessen while he was fighting hard in his mind.

'It's because you love her.' Another part of his mind said.

'WHAT!' Vegeta yelled in his mind. His face changed as he was fighting inside, unable to keep it. His face almost resembled regret.

Bulma was still in the vice grip but noticed it was easing up. She was hopeless to stop him. Her only chance was if Vegeta for some reason let go.

'That's right, you love her. You love the heated arguments. You love that she won't crawl in fear under you. You love that she is the sexiest person in the universe. But most of all, you love her fiery temper, that of a saiyan.' The other part of his mind said.

'That is the most preposterous thing I can ever think of. Why can't you go away! What are these emotions! I want them out!' Vegeta thought as he noticed that his grip had relaxed greatly.

'I can't go away because I you. Do you really want to kill her here and now? And after everything she has done? She has done as you said, fed you, made a gravity machine for you, and cared for you and this is how you repay her?' The other part of his mind said.

By now, Bulma was passed out. She had about one minute left in her before she died due to lack of oxygen. She had not had a single breath in a few minutes while Vegeta was battling with himself. This was a fight he was losing and he knew it.

Vegeta closed his eyes tightly as he tried to attempt to squash her neck. He was just about to do it but something stopped him. He couldn't figure out why he had stopped. He let go and let the woman fall to the ground.

Vegeta quickly walked out, ashamed at himself. He failed to kill a mere earthling. He walked out and headed towards his gravity room. He was beyond pissed but also was beginning to feel an emotion he had never felt in his life. Regret.

After a few minutes Bulma woke up from being passed out due to the lack of breath. As she woke up a surge of pain came from her neck. It was red do to the vice grip.

She attempted to get up, but failed miserably. She tried again but much more slowly. The pain was so immense, the worst pain she has ever had before. Not only was it physical pain, but it was also emotional pain.

'I can't believe he did that to me, and after everything I have done. How did I survive? Why did he let go!? WHY!!!' Bulma thought as she trotted upstairs. It took some time to get up stairs. She had to go up each step, one by one. She could barely walk. After getting upstairs, she walked to her bed room, limping. She slowly lay on the bed, and pulled the covers over her. She was fearful.

Vegeta was inside the gravity room. The gravity was set to 150 as he was punching the air. 'Curse that woman! How could I have failed! I am a failure! Why couldn't I do it! She deserved it after calling me those names! I hate her and yet I failed to kill her. If I can't kill her, then how am I ever going to kill Kakarot!? Arg!' Vegeta thought.

'You didn't kill her because you need her. You need her to care for you. She is the only person to ever care for you, and you need it!' a seemingly part of his mind made surface in Vegeta's confused brain.

'Curse her! I have never needed anyone before! Why do I need her now!?' Vegeta asked his mind.

'She is helping you achieve your goal, and you toss her aside like nothing.' His mind said.

Vegeta stopped punching the air. An unfamiliar emotion came back. Regret. She had done everything for him. After all that, he almost killed her.

'What is worst of all, she trusted you. She went out of her way to communicate with you and again you toss her aside, and almost killed her.' A part of his mind said.

The regret was very strong. He began to tear up realizing that this unknown part of his mind was right. 'I will not bleed these worthless tears! Not now, not ever!' Vegeta thought. He was fighting a losing battle as his first tear ever began to flow down his face.

"NO!!!" Vegeta yelled as he felt the tear fall freely down his face. The tear that he couldn't do anything to stop. The tear that made it obvious now that he had emotions. The tear that moved freely down his face. The first part of his mind that he didn't have power over. It flowed down his face and he was powerless to stop it.

By now, many tears made themselves evident as he felt them fall down his face. It was the power of emotions that he could not stop. 'Why did I do it!? After everything she has done to me. I failed the saiyan race! I failed my father. And I also failed to ever get close to Bulma again.' Vegeta thought.

'First its Kakarot that beats me, becoming a super saiyan and now these new kids from the future! Why can't I transform!? I refuse to go to that clown, Kakarot for guidance in my quest to become the most powerful person in the universe! And here the woman was helping me and now I did this! I can't believe I did that.' Vegeat thought as he was now on the ground banging his fists on the metal surface.

_6 weeks later…_

After that incident with Vegeta, Bulma had been getting better slowly. The pain was still there however it was mostly emotional pain. Bulma had wondered for quite some time why he had let go. He had the chance of killing her and he didn't take it up. She had totally deserved it after calling Vegeta those names.

She had stepped over some bounds. She had crossed some lines that weren't meant to be crossed. She knew that Vegeta had a tough life, but she didn't know the half of it. Out of anger, she called Vegeta something that she couldn't take back. She had an attraction to Vegeta some time. She loved his fiery temper and also his good looks. He is what some might call hot, and here he was living in the same home as she was. She sure showed him her little secret.

Over the past six weeks, she had managed to completely avoid Vegeta. Vegeta was also doing the same, but Bulma didn't know. She thought that he didn't care for her, and was just acting like he always does. If Vegeta was eating dinner, she was upstairs or in her lab working. If Vegeta was in his gravity room, then she was eating or doing something in the kitchen. That had both avoided each other purposely.

She was still limping, however she was feeling better. Many people asked her what had happen. She had given a lying excuse saying that she had an accident. She said that she fell down the stairs. Everybody believed her.

It was early in the morning, and she had just gotten up. Vegeta was already in the gravity room, working his ass off. She went down to get some breakfast. Lately, her mother was tending to Vegeta, cooking him meals. Vegeta didn't appear to change any, just doing his normal routine. He would go to bed very late and wake up very early and continued his training. It almost appeared that he was purposely avoiding her.

'What a preposterous idea! That would mean somehow Vegeta regretted almost killing me. The only reason he let her live is because of the gravity machine!' Bulma thought to herself once again. She had convinced herself that it was not out of regret. There is no way Vegeta let go of her neck out of regret. She chuckled at the outrageous idea.

Bulma was in the kitchen cooking her some breakfast when she heard the doorbell ring. It was a Saturday and her mother and father were in town doing some shopping. She was at home with the murderer, all by herself. She quickly looked out the kitchen window to see if the gravity room was still on. 'What a stupid idea! Vegeta wouldn't use the doorbell anyways. He would just blow down the door!' Bulma thought as she ran to the door.

"Coming!" She yelled out. She didn't want to burn her food. She opened the door and without even thinking she opened it. There stood Yamcha.

"Hey babe! Long time!" Yamcha said as he embraced her 'girlfriend.'

"Get your hands off me!" Bulma yelled.

Yamcha looked confused, wondering why HIS girlfriend didn't want to hug him. "Come on babe! It's been so long, thought you would be happy to see me!" Yamcha said not even realizing why she was so mad.

"Yamcha! It's been two and a half months! Did you totally forget about me?" Bulma practically screamed.

"Babe. I had training to do. You know the androids are coming! Cut me some slack." Yamcha said still looking happy.

"Cut you some slack! Here, I have waited every day for the past two months waiting for you to see me! And now you come back? What is it this time? Forgot some more clothes?" Bulma said with anger.

"No! I came to see you babe!" Yamcha said throwing his hands up wondering why Bulma was so mad.

"I really don't want to see you, after what you have done to me. Just say it, you forgot about me." Bulma said.

"Babe, that's not it! I have been doing some intense training! That's all." Yamcha said.

"That's ok, but this relationship is over! You hear me, over! I can't be in this." Bulma said.

"So it's true… I had kind of thought that you wanted it to be over." Yamcha said with a long face.

"It's not my fault! Here I have been waiting for you to come back, and you finally do after two and a half months!" Bulma said. She was angry, angry that he didn't care.

"I know… Hopefully one day we can get back together, but for now can we just remain friends?" Yamcha said defeated.

'What!? He actually isn't going to try everything in the book to get me back? Wow…' Bulma thought then realized he was expecting an answer. "Sure Yamcha, but I don't think we will be getting back together…" Bulma said.

"Aww, why not? Will you at least think about it? Maybe after the androids?" Yamcha said.

"I will think about it…" Bulma thought. 'Of course not! I need somebody loyal and that is willing to start a family with me! I am already old enough to be a grandma!' Bulma thought.

"That's great! So we are still friends! Do you want to go out today?" Yamcha asked.

"I can't today… My neck is still hurting" Bulma said not realizing that Yamcha didn't know yet.

"What!? What happen!? It must have been Vegeta! I knew he was bad for you! What did he do this time!?" Yamcha asked out of anger not giving it a second thought of how it may have happened.

Bulma was surprised at first then realized that Yamcha was jealous that Vegeta was getting more attention from her than him. "Of course it wasn't Vegeta! I just had a little accident falling down the stairs!" Bulma yelled back. She was not all too happy that he had the slightest idea that she had feelings for Vegeta.

"How did you hurt your neck doing that? Are you ok? When did this happen?" Yamcha asked.

"Yes I am fine, it happen just six weeks ago while you were gone! I am better though. Maybe in a few weeks, we can do something together…" Bulma said.

"Oh.." Yamcha said. The truth be told, Yamcha didn't exactly believe her, but he wasn't about to jump out and say that. He did have some decency.

"I have to get back to my breakfast. You are welcome to come in thought." Bulma said.

"No that's ok. I will be back next weekend to check up on you though. Maybe we can do something then?" Yamcha asked.

"Maybe… Well… See you later and actually come back in a week. I get lonely here." Bulma said.

"Don't worry, I will be here next weekend." Yamcha said.

"K, bye" Bulma said.

"Bye" Yamcha said and waved while he was flying off. Bulma looked over to the gravity room to see if it was still humming. As she expected, it was…

Bulma went back into the kitchen to finish up her breakfast. As she was cooking, her thoughts began to wander.

'I wonder how everybody's training is going? I wonder if what those two said from the future is true. I am glad we are getting a warning. Goku said that most of the population is dead in their time. How horrible…' Bulma thought as she organized her breakfast on the plate. She walked over to the table and sat down.

'I still wonder who those two were. Goku said he never found out. Why did Piccolo leave while we were waiting for Goku. All of this seems rather fishy. I wonder if they know something I don't…' Bulma thought.

Vegeta was also thinking some of the very same thoughts as Bulma was thinking. 'Who were those so-called saiyans? I know they weren't saiyans! Kakarot, his brat, and I are the only saiyans left! There is no way they could possibly have saiyan blood.' Vegeta thought.

Then it hit him. How could he have missed it? It was so obvious. 'WAIT! They are from the future! Kakarot must have had more bratlings! Just what we need, more Kakarots running around!' Vegeta thought.

'Wait a second! Kakarots loud mouth mate doesn't have lavender hair! There is only one person that has lavender hair like that brat form the future. The woman. How did SHE have a saiyan kid!?' Vegeta thought as he continued punching the air.

'Kakarot must have mated with the woman! He doesn't even deserve to be called a saiyan. Not only is he a third class fool that didn't even grow up on Planet Vegeta, but also a lying ass cheater.' Vegeta thought as he continued to spar with himself.

'That doesn't explain the older brat from the future. He looks more like Kakarot's first brat. Actually he looks a lot like the brat! That's weird. Is it possible that he is actually the brat? No way! That can't be possible! That would mean that both brats were next to each other while we were waiting for Kakarot!' Vegeta thought. "Impossible" Vegeta even said to himself.

"It all makes sense!" Vegeta practically yelled to himself. 'That's bizarre. That younger brat called the older brat his master! That's weird.' Vegeta thought.

'So they are half brothers. Interesting that they have more of a student teacher relationship.' Vegeta thought as he was no longer fighting with the air. He was now contemplating and thinking about those two from the future.

'That still doesn't explain the younger brat. I never thought Kakarot had it in him to cheat. Yeah right! The chances of Kakarot cheating on the woman are zero! Something is not right here.' Vegeta thought. His face was very confused.

'Kakarot said the brat and Piccolo survived. He didn't say anything about a little brat surviving. If it's true that Kakarot cheated, then he should bed the woman soon. Curse that fool. He got to the woman first! I still can't believe I did that to her! I may have even had a chance with her! Damn you Kakarot!' Vegeta thought.

Vegeta thought and he felt betrayed somehow. 'She was supposed to be my mate!' Vegeta thought. He wasn't about to give up hope now. Even after what he did to her, he wasn't going to give it up. He still thought that somewhere in his mind that he still had a tiny chance with her.

'What am I thinking? There is no way I have a chance with her. She hates me now. Even after everything I did to her before I almost killed her, she liked me. I can't believe I screwed up. That one little event caused my life to crumble down.' Vegeta thought. A tear was beginning to make itself come from the dark hidden depths of Vegeta's mind.

'No. No! Why? Why did I have to do that? What do I even have to live for anyways? Why am I even alive! Kakarot could have killed me. I died on Planet Namek, but was wished back on accident! Why? What is my purpose anymore? I can't even surpass a third class fool. I can't even kill an earth woman.' Vegeta thought as he continued to get mad with a stronger emotion, regret.

"Fine! I regret it! I am sorry! There! I said it! Leave me alone you damn weak emotions!" Vegeta yelled inside the gravity space pod.

'You have to say it to her, not yourself.' The unknown part of his mind spoke to him. Lately, that part of his mind was the only reason he was alive. He didn't care anymore. He kept telling himself that suicide is the coward's way out. He was no coward, but he had been reduced down to this. This!

'What is there to live for? Why am I even here…' Vegeta continued to ask that question.

'You are here to fight the androids. You still want to protect someone…' The unknown part of his mind said.

'Really!? Who could I possibly protect on this worthless planet?' Vegeta asked the unknown part of his mind.

'Bulma! Of course!' The unknown part of his mind said.

'She doesn't even care for me anymore. She hates me!' Vegeta said back.

'That doesn't matter. You don't hate her, in fact you love her. You care for her deeply. Just because she hates you, doesn't mean that you don't have any reason to live anymore. You can still make it you purpose to protect her.' The unknown part of his mind said.

Vegeta continued to stand there, silent in the gravity room. Unfortunately all good things must come to an end. The gravity room began to make some weird noise, and the whole thing shut down.

"What now!?" Vegeta said. He saw smoke coming out of the center control panel. "Damn! It's broken!" Vegeta yelled.

"Now what am I going to do? I can't go back to the woman! Maybe her father is here…" Vegeta thought. He remembered that he also was a great scientist.

Vegeta opened the door coughing due to the smoke. He walked out and grabbed a nice gulp of fresh air. 'Ah the air is so clean on this planet…' Vegeta thought.

He walked through the grass. He sensed that the woman was in the kitchen, but he could avoid her for now. He tried to pick up the pathetic power level of her father, but failed miserable. 'Damn! He is not here!' Vegeta thought.

He had to get his training done! There was less than a year left, and he still hadn't reached his goal. 'Damn! I really don't want to face the woman.' Vegeta thought but knew that he was just delaying the inevitable.

'Damn! I guess I am going to have to go and talk to her.' Vegeta thought as he walked across the grass towards the back door. He opened the door and walked towards the kitchen.

"Woman!" Vegeta yelled as he was walking towards her.

Bulma's head went up very surprised. This had been the first contact that they had had in over six weeks. Six weeks since the incident. Since her close to death experience by none other than Vegeta.

"Woman!" Vegeta yelled out again as he was getting closer. Bulma began to get hot. She was really not looking forward to talking with the prince.

"There you are woman. The gravity room broke. There was smoke coming out of the panel where you type in the how many G's. Can you fix it?" Vegeta asked.

Bulma was totally surprised. This had been the first time Vegeta actually asked and not demanded. Bulma let her surprise remain inside her as she looked up to Vegeta.

"Yes I can fix it." Bulma said and didn't even bother to ask if she could finish her breakfast first. She got up and limped over to the door. Vegeta caught this.

'She couldn't possibly be hurting from what I did to her? Could she?' Vegeta thought as she looked at her neck. It was still sore as she made the attempt not to use it as she turned around to go towards the back door.

Bulma limped towards the door at a slow pace. She was hoping Vegeta wouldn't say move faster. She was moving as fast as she could. There wasn't that much pain, but she didn't want to accidently injure it again.

Vegeta followed behind. 'She can't even walk straight.' Vegeta thought. "Woman, why are you walking so slowly?" Vegeta asked in the least hostile voice he could come up with.

'Did he forget!? Was what he did to me nothing to him? It must be, there is no way that he would feel regret. He did forget and just expects me to fix the gravity machine for him.' Bulma thought and then said, "Don't worry about it, it's nothing, just a little pain. Here I can go faster…"

She did actually pick up speed. She had been worried about moving faster. She didn't want the pain to come back.

The two walked towards the gravity machine. Vegeta went ahead and opened up the door, revealing the ramp. He decided to walk up it trying to look less barbaric. Once inside, Bulma went to the control panel in the center of the room.

She got out what appeared to be some sort of pocket tool thing. It looked similar to a pocket knife. She opened up one of the metal tools and opened up the control panel. The problem was obvious.

"It looks like you fried part of the computer. It should be a quick fix." Bulma said and pulled it out. She walked back down the ramp with Vegeta following.

"With all respect, I can't work with people watching me. It may be a day to repair." Bulma said and continued on. Vegeta just waited next to the gravity machine.

'Why does this feel so awkward? I just want to go over there and mate with her already! I can't take this teasing. It's getting worse. I can't take this anymore!' Vegeta thought to himself, trying to calm himself down.

After most of the day of waiting patiently, Bulma came out. She saw that Vegeta did not move from the spot he was at when she left to fix it. She came back with a brand new part. She walked up the ramp into the gravity machine with Vegeta following.

She bent over and began to plug wires back into the part. Vegeta was trying to remain calm.

'Her curves are perfect. Everything about her is perfect. She is just like a saiyan! I want to touch her soft lips, her soft cheeks, her soft skin. I want to feel inside her mouth with my tongue. This is too much!' Vegeta thought then realized what he had just thought.

'There I go again! I am thinking about her. There is no way she would want to mate with me after what I did to her. She hates me so much. She is only doing this out of fear.' Vegeta thought.

Once she was done, Bulma looked up to Vegeta not expecting a thank you or anything. The scowl on his face had softened somewhat. Bulma was packing up her tools getting ready to leave.

"Thank you." Vegeta said carelessly.

Bulma looked up totally surprise. She looked at Vegeta as if he grew three chins.

'What did he just say!? Did I hear him correctly! I must be hearing things… There is no way that he would just say that. I think this stupid crush is making me see things.' Bulma thought as Vegeta looked that the main computer.

'It is not a crush, it's a love and you know that girl. Don't even pretend that it isn't love' Bulma thought to herself. 'There is no way that he would ever return those feelings. He almost killed me, and he would be happy to do it again. AND he did not just say thank you. For that I am sure, but just to make sure…'

It was then Vegeta looked back at Bulma. He saw the look on her face which totally perplexed him.

'What? What did I say?' Vegeta thought then realized what he had carelessly said. 'I said thank you. Not good…'

"Did you just say thank you?" Bulma asked. The look in her eyes was glimmering. She had the look of hope and desire almost.

Vegeta let out a sigh. 'Now or never…' Vegeta thought. "Yes I did. I did say thank you. Thank you for all your hard work. Thank you for caring for me. Thank you for feeding me. And thanks for the gravity room, and you know what!? I am sorry! I am so sorry for hurting you Bulma…" Vegeta said. There. He had let it all go. He had finally got it off his chest.

Bulma continued to have the look of confusion. It looked like she had just seen Goku with three heads. "This must be some crazy dream" Bulma said out loud even though she wanted to keep it a thought just in case it was somehow real. Even that was a dream.

"No. This is no dream. I am so sorry Bulma. Hopefully one day you can forgive me…" Vegeta said.

"You said my name! This has to be a dream…" Bulma said out loud once again.

'She really thinks this is a dream. How can I get her to believe it's real?' Vegeta thought. 'Well there is one way…' a deep part of his mind said. It was the part that desired the woman.

'What a preposterous idea! Then I will die for sure. It will foreshadow my end! She would tell everybody and then what makes me, me is gone…' he thought.

Then he thought for a second. 'Why not. It's what I desire. If I can't have what I want on earth, why stay here?' Vegeta's mind said as he went in for the kill.

The confused Bulma became even more confused as he watched Vegeta get even closer to her. Vegeta began to get really close.

Then Vegeta's lips collided with hers. Vegeta was asking for entrance even though he didn't need it. He wanted in. He wanted to taste all of her.

Bulma eyes widened to saucer sized, thinking that this was some weird screwed up dream. The two were fighting over who got to be in control.

The kiss started out for a fight to see who would control, but soon turned in to a passionate kiss. Bulma released a moan of satisfaction as Vegeta continued to explore. Vegeta was a very good kisser.

Both had their eyes close as they were exploring each other. After a second they broke apart. Bulma looked in those eyes, the eyes of a saiyan. She looked deep trying to find the possible motive that Vegeta had. 'This has to be a dream. The best dream ever.' Bulma thought.

After a few seconds, both wanted more. This time the kiss was much more evolved. Vegeta began to kiss Bulma's neck. It was then that both wanted to go all out. Vegeta picked up Bulma, bridal style, and flew to her room. Both landed on the comfy bed and continued to explore each other.

After a minute, soft moans could be heard. Somehow all of each other's clothes managed to not be on them anymore. They were scattered around on the floor. The only thing separating them from total unity was Vegeta's skimpy boxers and Bulma's bra and panties.

Vegeta continued to kiss all parts of her body. First it was the neck, then the ears, and now he was kissing her stomach. Her skin was so soft. It was baby soft. Every part of her body was perfect. Her hair, her breasts, her stomach. Nothing was missing from the perfect list on her body. Vegeta could hardly contain himself. Vegeta wasn't even thinking about the ramifications of this, but he didn't care. He had finally got what he wanted.

Bulma also was kissing all parts of Vegeta. Bulma was longing for his body. His perfect muscular body. The scars on him only made him sexier. He had been longing for the possibility that she could get close to it and it was finally here albeit a dream, or so she thought.

They spent the rest of the night exploring each other inside and out. Soon after what seemed hours, they finally fell asleep on top of each other with sex filling the air.

Bulma awoke the next morning feeling rested. 'What a great dream. It was only a dream, if only it could become reality…' Then she realized that she was on top of something or someone… She looked down to see none other than Vegeta.

She gasped, trying to come up with some sort of response in her mind. 'No way! No way!!! I can't believe it! It wasn't a dream! Somehow it was reality! That means he did actually say thank you and sorry! I can't believe this!' Bulma thought in disbelief.

She practically yelled out of enjoyment, but didn't want to wake her now, mate. But do to the enthusiasm and disbelief, she had managed to wake up Vegeta.

"What?" He said and then it all hit him like a train. He had just had sex with Bulma.

"Vegeta, did we really? Is this still a dream?" Bulma asked not to sure of herself.

Vegeta smirked. "Does it look like a dream?"

"No way. It's really. That means you are really sorry for hurting me and you are actually thankful!?" Bulma asked still in disbelief.

"Yes, but if you tell anybody, I won't hesitate to…" Vegeta said then stopped realizing that he couldn't even say what he wanted to say. The dark prince was still fighting in his mind, trying to destroy these emotions that were building inside of him but failing miserably.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me!" Bulma said totally surprised.

"Good, I need to get back to training." He said and left the room.

Bulma was ecstatic. Never in her life had she ever thought this would happen. It was a dream come true. Vegeta was a good guy even though he was once a dark prince. It was a miracle…

Vegeta walked in the shower in his bathroom connected to his room. 'I can't believe I just did that. I finally got what I wanted. I will never let my mate die to hands of the androids. Never will my mate be harmed again!' Vegeta thought as the water hit his face.

Then it all hit him like a pile of rocks. 'No way! That brat from the future is my brat! And he is a super saiyan!' Vegeta thought then a smirk grew on his face. 'No wonder he was so scared of me. He is my son.'

A/N- Man that was cheesy. I was not going to do a lemon. That would be the most pathetic lemon on earth. As you clearly saw, the lemon would be pathetic. I am glad it didn't turn into a full fledge lemon. Thanks so much for reading this fic. As you know, this ties into the Bleak Future that I am writing. You can find it in my profile along with a longer description of Bleak Future. I appreciate reviews. I would much rather have constructive criticism, but if you feel the need to flame go ahead. Please tell me my weakness, as this is the second fic I have written. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
